This invention relates to the manufacture of optoelectronic devices such as liquid-crystal-on-silicon (LCOS) displays, and particularly, improved electrical contacts and improved methods of forming electrical contacts within these devices.
LCOS displays are used in consumer electronics, such as hand-held projectors and near-eye displays, and also have applications in optical communications technologies. LCOS displays include a LCOS panel that contains a transparent conductive layer. Conventional LCOS panels use solder as a means to electrically connect a printed circuit board to the transparent conductive layer, with the solder being applied manually. Soldered electrical contacts provide unreliable electrical connections and their manual application is slow and labor-intensive.